The present invention relates to smoking articles and more particularly to improvements to smoking articles of the type which contain a non-combustible material circumscribed by a fuel rod, wherein the non-combustible material includes an aerosol generating substance. Even more particularly, the present invention provides a smoking article with improved heat conducting means for vaporizing the aerosol generating substance.
Various smoking articles of the type having a concentric tube extending through a fuel rod with a substrate including an aerosol generating substance are per se known.
Examples of such smoking articles are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,015 issued on June 28, 1966 to C. D. Ellis et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,094 issued on Dec. 5, 1967 to C. D. Ellis, et al.